


Lush

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, FFXIV Write 2020, Lifestream, Snippt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: Adele loves the lush greenery and the daisies. Her Mama has been asleep in the Lifestream for a long time, but she’s never lonelyPrompt #9 of FFXIV writing challenge
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170





	Lush

**Author's Note:**

> Really short because I’ve taken an unexpected trip to the hospital. Also very messy because I’m on my phone. It’s not easy to write on your phone haha

This was her favorite place. Adele buried her face in the lush grass around her, giggling as she spread her arms and felt the soft greenery underneath. This spot had been special to Papa and Mama, so it was special to her, too. Mama was even here, her petals swaying in the breeze, giving off a sweet scent that only daisies could.

She smiled and began to pick a few flowers. She would take them home so she and Papa and Mama could have a delicious dinner together. She took a minute to weave a few in her hair. Though Mama was sleeping in the Lifestream, she wasn’t lonely. 

Her Mama was always there with her so long as she had daises. So long as she saw this flower, that was her Mama, smiling and looking after her. And even though she was no longer there, she would always be in Adele’s heart. She would always be nearby as long as there were fields of daisies filled with green grass. And that’s all that mattered, right?


End file.
